1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments refer generally to systems and methods for thermoplastics contamination detection, and characterization, and more specifically to verification of contamination pattern signatures in virgin and post-consumer recycled thermoplastic materials. The embodiments also refer generally to systems and methods for the detection, characterization, and verification of a pattern signature reflecting the manufacturers intended percentage of post-consumer recycled thermoplastic material in the finished product (% PCR).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Post-consumer recycled (PCR) plastic material is made by collecting used plastic products (e.g., bottles or other plastic packaging materials) and processing them into pellets or particles. Plastic recycling has positive environmental benefits (is “green”) but also carries a downside in that recycled content made into products may contain unwanted organic and inorganic contaminants (is “unclean”) that may leach into unwanted areas, such as into products contained within (packaged within packaging) containers (packaging) made from recycled plastic materials.
In 2012, more than 280 million tons of plastic were produced worldwide. Less than half has ended up in landfills or was recycled. Some of the unaccounted for 150 million tons litter cities, towns, open areas, and oceans. When thermoplastics break down in the environment they create toxic particles harmful to living things.
Globally there is mounting social and political pressure to increase recycling of thermoplastic materials. The National Association for PET Container Resources reports that 1.5 billion pounds of polyethylene terephthalate (PET) were recycled in 2010, and producing new products from recycled polyethylene terephthalate (RPET) uses two-thirds less energy than what is required to make products from raw virgin materials. Producing new products from recycled polyethylene terephthalate also reduces greenhouse gas emissions as compared to from virgin material.
The downside to recycling is post-consumer recycled materials may include metallic content and other contaminants (e.g., volatile organic compounds) that can leach out of extruded or molded materials into a product held within packaging. Leaching is a serious concern for plastics that are used to package and store, e.g., food and medical products (i.e., products that are ingested and/or injected into a living body, e.g., a human body).
Given the dangers associated with the leaching of chemicals and undesirable metallic content from plastic packaging into food and/or medical products, the Code of Federal Regulations (CFR), for example, limits the acceptable amount of such leaching. These limits vary depending on the nature of the compound containing, e.g., the food product. Moreover, it is difficult to know if the molding/extrusion of resultant materials yields a product that meets the Code of Federal Regulations requirement.
Many goods and services are promoted with claims of percentages of post-consumer recycled (% PCR) material used in packaging and other thermoplastic products. Manufacturers have begun to make broad marketing claims regarding percentages of post-consumer recycled thermoplastic material in their products and product packaging as consumers become aware of the impacts on environmental and personal health.